


Стихи по фандому "Гарри Поттер"

by Menada_Vox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 стихотворения по трилогии Lady_Friyana и 1 короткое просто так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Каждый вечер в заброшенном зале...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [По другую сторону тепла](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/60639) by Lady_Friyana. 



Каждый вечер в заброшенном зале   
Веселится ручная гроза.   
Всё несказанное нанизали   
На клинки родные глаза.

Обличающий вой урагана   
Глушит косной толпы приговор,   
Мимолётный контакт будто манна,   
В серебре дрожит пряный кагор.

Шли дорогой благих побуждений,   
Рвали сердце на каждом шагу...   
Ряд смертей, череда пробуждений,   
Друг у друга в стихийном долгу.

Пили, выдохнув, горькую лаву   
За здоровье друг друга до дна,   
Отвергая и душу, и славу   
За мгновенья спокойного сна.

Страх отринув, взорвались сверхновой,   
В ликованье падучей звезды   
Упивались любовью бедовой,   
Ей спасались от общей беды.

Завертелись чумной каруселью   
Чувства, стычки, коллеги, враги.   
Плачет юность бессильной капелью   
На надуманные долги.

Из двух зол выбирали сквозь зубы,   
Ради жизни и ей вопреки...   
Запеклись и потрескались губы,   
Отразились в глазах угольки.

Сквозь тоской обожжённые пальцы   
Грешной кровью любовь утекла,   
Чтоб проснуться вновь и остаться   
На другой стороне тепла.


	2. Пепел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По мотивам "По другую сторону надежды" (2-й фик трилогии)

Прилетел с другой стороны тепла,  
Навсегда запятнал косматую смоль,  
Запорошил надёжно донышки глаз,  
Обесцветил мечту как пергидроль.

Горечью эпитафий осел на губах,  
Едким вкусом обиды на языке,  
Умирая надеждой, возрождаясь как страх  
В не протянутой навстречу руке.

Разъедает всухую солью краденых слёз,  
И роняет враждебное небо на плечи,  
И парит миражами обманутых грёз  
Пепел веры былой, новой веры предтеча.

Тяжким камнем на шее тот пепел застыл,  
Стал кольцом кандалов без ключа от него,  
Воплощеньем бесстрастных и бдительных сил,  
Оберегом, что спас от себя самого.

Но он осядет на землю плодотворной золой,  
Принесёт с собой искры новых костров,  
Растворяясь в воде, станет солью морской,  
Потеряется на перекрёстке ветров.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Под впечатлением от песни "Останусь..." группы "Город 312".


	3. Где жизнь, где прошлое...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По мотивам "По другую сторону надежды", с 6 главы.

Где жизнь, где прошлое, где мрак, где свет…  
И сотни лет как будто пролетели…  
Но как уютно – Мерлин, нет, нет, нет! –  
С врагом очнуться на одной постели.

Угар и чад бездушный против сквозняка:  
«Не уступлю ни пяди, лучше сгину!»  
А прошлое тайком, исподтишка  
Любовно вдруг исполосует спину,

Вонзится, словно ржавый гвоздь, в ладонь –  
Ненужный след чего уж нет на свете…  
Дурной обидой полыхнул огонь,  
Похожей дурью захлестнуло ветер.

Святое имя с губ – пощёчиной друг другу,  
Богатый дом тесней острога для двоих,  
И водит боль по замкнутому кругу,  
Тревожа отраженья дней былых.

На стылый север ветер унесло,  
Иссохшие пески на юге пламя прячут,  
А в мёрзлой пустоте и от луны светло,  
Казнённые по волосам не плачут.

Колючий мир разбить – да только тронь.  
Кто виноват, а кто в ответе…  
Тогда прах к праху, - выдохнул огонь.  
Тлен к тлену, - усмехнулся ветер.

Вплыла русалка между ветром и огнём,  
И все кругом хоть в чём-то виноваты.  
Делец, отшельник, журналистка – днём,  
А ночью открываются стигматы.

И вот – живут, пока не вышел срок,  
Надёжно скованы одной тоскою  
И безнадёжный пряча шепоток:  
 _Ведь вы вдвоём, но не со мною!_


	4. Весна

Ухмылка – гнев. Рывок – оскал.  
\- Туше! - и вдребезги бокал.

Осколок, впившийся в ладонь.  
\- Дай руку!.. – Нет! Уйди! Не тронь!

На пульсе пальцы, как тиски,  
И жар авадой бьёт в виски.

Засос, озноб, платок, плевок,  
Кровь и хрусталь на шёлке… Шок.

Прищур, кивок, смешок. Нет слов.  
«Ка-артина маслом! Будь здоров!»

Молчанье, ступор, взгляд в упор  
И опустевший коридор.

Он?.. Порча? Флирт? Шиза? Весна?  
Так кто из них сошёл с ума?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано просто так, вдохновил кадр из аниме с осколком и платком и стих "Человеческая комедия"


End file.
